Qora Adventure
Αυτό το άρθρο στα αγγλικά θα σας αναφέρει την περιπέτεια του Κορα Κορε Intro You start with Sannse and Rappy as your guidance in the game. You also have them as the professors throught the game. You must choose between Renko or Maribel while starting your adventure. Afterwards, you'll be presented into the intro screen. You will be prompted to choose a started Pokémon. Three choices are present: * Brongrass - Grass * Foxfire - Fire * Turtlewater - Water Lyrithia will pick the next starter after the ones you chosen and Maribel will pick the last one it renaims Beginning and the Quora Region Players start their adventure at Quora 1. Users assume that the Pokémon they could found are seen differently than the others they would seen. They see Jeronimo Groovy, ENA Channel, Telemove, Alter Channel, Junior's TV and others along with their starter they chosen. Users must go to the Quora 2 in order to earn items. Trainers also start to appear. Later, in Quora 3, they will see more of them, and later following by a Gym Leader, with the winning of it resulting in a Pokémon being borrowed to the player from the Leader. The user can decide which ones will get. Later Scenes and the Swoura Region Later on, user must start rely on Snagging. Users will face 6 battlers, and the use of Pokéballs are required to catch Shadow Pokémon. If the user plays it in Debug Mode, they can press the control button to make the thing easier along with other things. IN addition, they will start emerging Pokémon that could be found in Generations I to VII. Κορα Κορε has internal data for all 809 Pokémon from the first seven generations with Generation VII learnest and abilities. Glitch Cave, the cave that forces you to face a trainer with Onix also exists. Be sure not to have the party full of six Pokémon if you decide not to keep the new Pokémon you got in your Party or else you need to open the game in Debug mode to find it, since you have limited access to Storage System in the beginning. Use of Dive in Glitch Cave is also allowed, finding some underwater-exclusive items. Outside of Underwater, Glitch Cave allows you to find Roomba. The next steps, and the Semuora, Kenuora and Xenuora Regions In Semuora, you may find the Mining Game. You can play it as much as you want since the game intends to be a debbuging ones as well. The same difficulty from Swuora is adapted here as well but harder. Marrine Cave also exists, forcing you to battle some more trainers. In addition, you'll have to face with your Rival trainer in one battle. The same thing continues to Kenuora as well but again harder and the presence of hidden trainers can make it confusing. Also what it has, is a Game corner. All Releases support everything except one thing. In order to comply with the Koulounthi law about gambling things, you have no access to Slot Machine (Except on 12+ year old guys on VR Corendo version) and you have instead access to game machines. Kenuora 3 has easier scenery than Kenuora 2. Kenuora 4 also has a Fusion cave as well. Xenuora, while also difficult than Kenuora, is the home of Heatmor and also, has a safari zone in where you can caught Pokémon using Safari balls. Xenuora 4 also has a DayCare where you can also make breeding. Then, you must face Elite4 in order to finish Xenuora. The best solution is to play it debugged so as to have control over your Pokémon. Post-Elite4, Annuora, Keniora and beyond You have then to go to Annuora. Before, you may go back to Fusion cave to battle in the dark some more trainers in order to boost your Pokémon's levels. In Annuora, things are getting a bit harder but if you have stronger Pokémon, nothing should be hard.